


The Measure of a Man

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested prompt: Fiona thanks Mickey for all he's done for Ian (with a hug) and calls him her fifth brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emms/gifts).



> Hope you like it, I decided to work the idea into a story I had already started. Thanks for the prompts...feel free to send anymore that you think of

The Gallagher, Milkovich, and Ball's were all preparing for a 4th of July blowout.  It had been a long winter and spring for everyone.  Lip had struggled to fit into college life while Debbie and Carl were navigating their way through puberty, including body changes and love life issues.  Fiona was finally finding her way back to normalcy, which included acknowledging how Jimmy/Steve's disappearance had contributed to her complete breakdown during the winter.  Liam looked to be growing normally in spite of a slight speech delay.  Kev and Veronica were adjusting to parenthood and the exhaustion that came with having twins, and Mandy had finally rid herself of Kenyatta (partially by moving into the Gallagher household and trying to be a good example for Debbie).  Despite all of this, all of them knew their struggles were nothing compared to those of Ian and Mickey.  

As if living in the southside wasn't hard enough, they happened to be gay.  After Mickey's big coming out and Ian's depressive stage things had gotten very trying for the two.

The family Milkovich usually made no secret of their complete dislike for anything to do with homosexuality, butsurprisingly seemed oddly ok with completely ignoring Mickey's sudden revelation. That is until Terry got word that Mickey had suffered no assault for his being gay and was widely still considered to be the neighborhood badass.  Since he was still in jail he saw it fit to send a constant barrage of family members to the house to do what he couldn't.  Of course, Mickey had made quick work of kicking ass with the first two visits but knew he had to do something.  Luckily with Lip at college his room was available so he had relocated him and Ian to the Gallagher household.  Mandy had soon followed after, leaving his brothers and the rub 'n tug girls with the run of the place.

As if watching his back against homophobic assaults wasn't enough, Mickey had been dealing with everything bi-polar since Ian was first diagnosed.  Even though to him it was a no-brainer(he loved Ian and you protect the people you love) everyone else had been pleasantly surprised.  From getting a diagnosis, finding the right medicine, regulating Ian's diet, and finding the money to keep all this going without Ian having to return to Fairy Tale, Mickey had been solid.  Everyone, including Lip and Fiona, silently acknowledged that without Mickey they weren't sure were Ian would be.

 

****

 

"Finally douche, we thought for sure you guys spent our money on beer and weed and left to have your own party."  Mandy laughed as Lip and Carl flipped her off.  Debbie just rolled her eyes and laughed as she nudged Mandy to continue doing her makeup.

"Whatever asshole, I got enough food here to last all night, Lip's got plenty of weed (Lip throws a thumbs up to confirm this), and Carl broke into a fireworks stand and got enough shit to make the sky look like a fucking Disney World show.  We're all set."  Mickey then flipped his sister off for good measure.

"Yeah," Carl decided to put his two cents in "why don't you assholes stop messing with makeup and start helping."

"Carl!" Lip, Debbie, and Mandy all yelled at once and then glared at Mickey.  Everybody had been warning him about his language, surprisingly they knew he would probably rub off on Carl instead of Liam and they had been right.

Lip thumped Carl's head before saying "Dude, chill on the language already, you're not Mickey."

Carl smiled, "Okay, I'll act more like Mickey so I can curse all the time."

Mickey laughed at Lip's eye roll and said "Not what he meant dude and you know it.  Cool it with the cursing and I'll remind Ian to show you some new moves with that Army knife."

Carl nodded his head in agreement and headed up the stairs past Fiona who had been standing quietly and observing the scene before her.  She made eye contact with Lip and smiled as she nodded her head to a completely oblivious Mickey.  Lip shrugged and nodded.  Both had noticed Carl's obsession with all things Mickey Milkovich and appreciated Mickey's efforts to curb his love for illegal activity.  Even if Mickey only did it because he knew Ian would be pissed if he helped Carl get in trouble, they still appreciated it.

Fiona sighed and started to look through everything the guys had purchased, "Lip what the hell, this turkey meat costs twice the price of beef.  Why is this even here?"  Lip smiled and pointed towards Mickey, "Not me, ask lover-boy over there."

Mickey cringed but answered without turning around,"Relax, I scratched some stuff of mine off the list so the price evened out.  No harm done."  He rolled his eyes and continued making hamburger patties for the grill.

"Hmm okay, didn't know you were so health conscious Mickey." Fiona smiled but Mickey didn't respond.  The rest of the preparation was filled with idle Gallagher chatter as people started filling the house.  Eventually Ian and Kev came in with booze to last the night as promised and the party moved outdoors where Mickey had already begun grilling burger and hot dogs.

"There you are Mick, I was looking for you." Ian walked up and placed a quick kiss to Mickey's cheek as he proceeded to fill the coolers with beer.

"Well you put me in charge of grilling asshole where else would I be."  Mickey smiled though, glad to have Ian back home.  Both boys spent the remainder of the afternoon eating, drinking, swimming, and smoking along with everyone else.

Later that night the whole party made their way to the abandoned lot so Kev, Ian, and Lip could start the fireworks show.  Fiona eyed Mickey sitting quietly and nursing a beer and decided since he was buzzed it would be easiest to talk to him now.

"Hey, this seat taken."

"Naw, not till Gallagher is finished putting on a show at least."

Fiona smiled, "yeah, I figured you'd make sure he had a seat.  Just like I noticed you only drank when he was in the pool, thanks for that by the way.  I know he still feels uncomfortable being the only one not drinking even though he says it doesn't bother him."

"Don't need thanks, not a big deal."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "But it is a big deal Mickey.  Just like the turkey meat."

Mickey looked over at Fiona but quickly turned his head away again.  "Don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, I know you bought that for Ian.  Nobody else around here gives a shit if they eat turkey or beef.  Ian's the only health conscious person in the entire southside."  Fiona hesitated but then shrugged and placed her arm around Mickey in a half-hug.  She felt him tense up but just held him tighter and refused to let him get away, "Mickey, I know we didn't see eye-to-eye at first but I need to say thank you.  Not only did you bring Ian back to us but you have been...well fuck you have been amazing throughout all this shit.  At first I thought you two were gonna be poison for each other like Frank and Monica,  but no way would Frank ever do the things you do for Ian.  I'm not just talking about the turkey either...I mean moving in here, helping out with Carl, getting his pills all the time...everything."  

Fiona paused and noticed how stiff Mickey had become with her arm wrapped around him.  "Look, I know this makes you uncomfortable but Mickey seriously, I don't know if we would even have Ian back if it wasn't for you.  You two look at each other like Kev & Vee look at each other, and as Ian's only excuse for a responsible parent and his older sister I need to say thank you.  Thank you for everything you do for him and thank you for loving him as much as you do, Ian's always been a romantic and believed in true love and we are all real glad you can give him that.  Plus Debbie is dating now, Carl is being even more Carl, and Lip's at college most days...I could use another big brother to help out around here"  She squeezed Mickey's shoulder once more before letting go and seeing him visibly relax.  She laughed because she realized the only person Mickey was comfortable with touching him was Ian, even he and Mandy didn't touch very often.  

 

 

***

Ian rolled over in bed and stared at his sleeping boyfriend and then began to drop soft kisses along his shoulders and neck.  He continued the kisses until he placed a final soft kiss on Mickey's always chapped lips.  "Good morning Mick"

"Good morning Gallagher...uh actually good afternoon"

Ian laughed " yeah, guess we slept right through the morning."  Mickey just grunted and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Mick"

"Yeah"

"What were you and Fiona talking about last night?"

Mickey's eyes popped open "Uh nothing important, just talking."  He scowled when he felt Ian tense up, "relax Ian, I promise it was nothing."

"Then why don't you want to tell me?" Ian stared at Mickey with a hurt look on his face and then began moving away from his boyfriend's arms.

"Hey hold on, get over here." Mickey pulled Ian close to him before he could get away.  He propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to begin running slow circles on Ian's shoulder with his thumb.  "Relax will you tough guy."

"Just tell me Mick, I hate when you guys act like I can't handle stuff.  I hate when you hide stuff from me."  Ian turned his head slightly to meet Mickey's eyes, "I know Fiona wanted to put me in a hospital when I first went depressive, I know Lip barely came to visit and when he did he acted shitty, I know we came here because Terry sent people over to hurt you."

"Ian stop" Mickey interrupted but Ian wouldn't hear of it.

"No Mickey listen, I was gone but I was there too.  I can't explain it but I'm not blind I knew what was happening.  Like how good you're getting with Yev Mick, I see that.  I know it took a while but you finally got Mandy away from Kenyatta.  I see all that and I hear everything too.  Don't act like Lip and Fiona and leave me out of the loop.  If it's a problem with money I can help, if it's something with your family I want to know...and if it's about me just say it already."

Mickey continued rubbing Ian's shoulder but didn't make eye contact, "It's nothing like that firecrotch, nothing bad.  She was just uh.....she was thanking me that's all."

"Thanking you?"  Ian was interested now that he noticed Mickey getting uncomfortable and smiled, "thanking you for what?"

"Ah man c'mon, it was bad enough having this conversation with her."

Ian just looked at him with a pleading face knowing Mickey wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fuck man ok, she was saying thanks for bringing you back and for helping out and other stuff. Kind of called me another brother around here for some fucking reason."

"You are you know, you're family.  Debbie says you're her first brother-in-law."

"Yeah, she's told me more than once."

"Carl says you're his favorite big brother."

"Yeah, only because he saw me hide my guns and ammo.  Don't worry I moved them when he went inside, kid's a disaster waiting to happen."

Ian laughed, "What else Mick?"

"Does it matter Ian, just let it go."

"Mick, just say it already."

"Shhhiiiiittt Ian, fine...she thanked me for loving you because she said you were romantic who believed in love."  Mickey had turned over onto his back, "Hope your happy, we are officially a bunch of fags."

Ian laughed, "Well Mick, I think having a boyfriend, sucking dicks, and fucking each other made us fags a long time ago.  Oh and also, I already knew what Fiona said about the love thing cuz she told me, I just like making you squirm." Ian laughed as the boys begin playfully wrestling each other before making their way downstairs for food.

 


End file.
